1. Field of the Invention
Many garments utilize drawstrings that are slidably confined within tubular passages in those garments. It would be undesirable to permit the end of such a drawstring to be pulled into such a tubular passage, because it can be difficult and time-consuming to reach that end and then pull it out of that tubular passage.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Buttons and other objects, which have cross sections larger than the cross sections of those tubular passages, have been secured to the ends of drawstrings to keep those drawstrings from being pulled inwardly of those tubular passages. However, buttons and other objects tend to be stiff and unyielding and, in many instances, to be breakable. Consequently, buttons or other objects which could be secured to the ends of drawstrings to keep those drawstrings from being pulled inwardly of tubular passages on garments would tend to break when those garments were washed and dried in washing machines and dryers.